


[Vid] Decree

by condnsdmlk



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be all that you can be.</p>
<p>Song/Artist: Decree/Ani DiFranco<br/>Runtime: 03:11</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Decree

[DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/6447.html)|[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/6947.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/51671627900/title-decree-artist-song-ani-difranco-decree)  



End file.
